Legera
Summary Legera is the Goddess and Guardian of Light and the True Valor and boss in One More Dream. Originally a benevolent goddess who granted people a fraction of powers from the True Valor to help defeat Malum, she has grown increasingly cynical over the past hundreds of years at either the 'heroes' that were supposed to defeat Malum either dying pathetically or going mad with power. Combat Statistics Tier: At least Low 2-C, possibly 2-A Name: Legera, Guardian of the True Valor, Goddess of Light Origin: One More Dream Gender: Female Age: Thousands upon thousands of years old. Classification: Goddess, Guardian, Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Transformation, Shapeshifting, Reality Warping, Martial Arts, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Cosmic Awareness, Acausality (Type 1), Energy Manipulation, Homing Attack, Chi Manipulation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction, Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation, Dream Manipulation, Creation, Healing, Attack Reflection, Technology Manipulation, Intangibility, Heat Manipulation, Durability Negation, Illusion Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Resistance Negation (Can negate resistances to status effects like hers), Purification (Types 2 and 3), Regeneration (High; Can regenerate from being reduced to light), Status Effect Inducement, Power Bestowal (Capable of granting the powers of the True Valor onto others), Elemental Manipulation (Of Fire, Earth, Water, Air, Light, and Ice), Plant Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can inflict the Stop status effect, which stops opponents in time), Statistics Reduction (Can significantly reduce the opponent's statistics), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify her power by tenfold, can increase her speed and luck), Probability Manipulation (Can inflict the Unlucky status effect, which decreases the opponent's luck), Fear Manipulation (Can inflict the Fear status effect, which causes the opponent to feel fear), Mind Manipulation (Can inflict the Confusion and Brainwashed status ailments which confuse and brainwash opponents), Glyph Creation, Sound Manipulation (Can create loud distorted sounds that are harmful to enemies), Death Manipulation (Can instantly kill others with Death's Door), Perception Manipulation (Can alter the perception of the opponent, making them see illusions and abstract figures), Power Nullification (Can completely nullify stat buffs on the opponent), Spatial Manipulation (Can distort and rip space), Black Hole Manipulation (Is capable of distorting space to create a black hole), Disease Manipulation (Can inflict the Flu status ailment, which causes opponents to feel suddenly sick), Antimatter Manipulation (Can inflict the Antimatter status effect, which causes opponents to explode and be annihlated), Absorption of Light (Will automatically absorb all light-based attacks that come her way), Memory Manipulation (Can inflict the Forget status ailment which causes opponents to forget spells and abilities), Life Manipulation (Can inflict the Life-Drain status effect, which drains the life of enemies over time), Transmutation (Can inflict the Frog status effect, which transforms enemies into frogs), Acid Manipulation (Can inflict the Acid status ailment, which burns away at opponents over time), Disease Manipulation (Can inflict the Flu status ailment, which inflicts people with sickness), Matter Manipulation (Can inflict the Destabilize status effect, which destabilizes an opponent's atoms), Biological Manipulation (Can inflict the Disfigured status effect, which disfigures an opponent's body), Corruption (Type 3; Can inflict the Corruption status effect which corrupts enemies and disrupts their powers), Size Manipulation (Can make enemies smaller via the Shrink status effect), Pain Manipulation (Can inflict the Pain status effect, which causes blinding pain), Soul Manipulation (Can attack and destroy souls) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Resistance Negation (Attempting to nullify her resistances will automatically fail), Poison Manipulation (Can resist the Poisoned status effect), Mind Manipulation (Capable of resisting the Brainwash and Confuse status ailments which both influence the mind), Sleep Manipulation (Capable of resisting the Sleep status effect which forces opponents to sleep), Fear Manipulation (Capable of resisting the Fear status effect which immediately causes opponents to feel fear), Morality Manipulation (Can resist the Evil status effect which causes opponents to turn on their friends), Madness Manipulation (Type 2; Can resist the Madness status effect which causes instant madness in others), Probability Manipulation (Can resist the Unlucky status effect which lowers the opponent's luck), Paralysis Inducement (Can resist the Paralysis status effect which paralyzes the opponent), Perception Manipulation (Can resist the Blindness status effect which inflicts blindness on an opponent), Empathic Manipulation (Can resist the Anger, Love, Sadness, and Fear status effects), Petrification (Can resist the Petrification status effect which instantly turns a target into stone), Power Nullification (Can resist the Nullify and Silence status effect which negates physical abilities and spells respectively), Corruption (Type 3, Can resist the Corruption status effect), Biological Manipulation (Can resist the Disfigured status effect which disfigures bodies), Transmutation (Resists the Frog status effect which transforms enemies into frogs), Life Manipulation (Can resist the Life-Drain status effect which drains the life of the opponent over time), Fire Manipulation (Can resist the Burn status effect, which burns the opponent over time), Memory Manipulation (Can resist the 'Forget' status effect), Acid Manipulation (Resists the Acid status effect, which eats away at opponents over time), Ice Manipulation (Resists being frozen in a block of ice), Death Manipulation (Is completely unaffected by Death's Door which can instantly kill enemies), Time Manipulation (Can resist the Stop status effect, which stops an opponent in their time), Sound Manipulation (Unaffected by large sounds which are capable of disorientating opponents), Dream Manipulation (Resists having his dreams forcefully invaded), Pain Manipulation (Can resist the Pain status effect, which causes blinding pain), Soul Manipulation (Does not take extra damage from weapons that target the soul), Size Manipulation (Can resist the Shrink status effect which forcefully shrinks opponents), Disease Manipulation (Can resist the Flu status effect which causes opponents to feel suddenly sick), Existence Erasure (Tenebria couldn't wipe her or the True Valor from existence), Antimatter Manipulation (Can resist the Antimatter status effect), Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, possibly Multiverse level+ (Is capable of fighting against an Endgame Odiosis and his party, significantly superior to Tenebria) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to Odiosis) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universe level+, possibly Multiverse level+ Durability: At least Universe level+, possibly Multiverse level+ (One of the most durable bosses, took many hits from Odiosis and his party) Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal+, possibly Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, as a goddess who has experienced thousands of years of lives and has a cosmic awareness of the universe, her knowledge of the light and how to control it is completely unrivalled. Weaknesses: Increasingly cynical, her powers rely on the True Valor, destroying it would negate her powers. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Good Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Primordials Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Chi Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dream Users Category:Creation Users Category:Healers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Technology Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Heat Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Afterimage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Plant Users Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fear Users Category:Mind Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Sound Users Category:Purification Users Category:Death Users Category:Perception Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Space Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Memory Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Acid Users Category:Disease Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biology Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Size Users Category:Pain Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:One More Dream